Spectre
"That's right baby! Money!" ''-'' Spectre, Twisted Metal: Head-on Spectre is a character from the Twisted Metal series and has appeared in almost most of them excluding Twisted Metal 4. Spectre has always been one of the fastest vehicle with decent handling. Twisted Metal Spectre, in Twisted Metal, is driven by Scott Campbell, a spirit that seeks to be alive again. Character Info "Scott Campbell is a restless spirit who hopes Calypso's contest can make him whole again." Vehicle: Spectre "A classic ride from 1965. Fast and maneuverable, Spectre is a great rush on the open road." Special Weapon: Phantom Burst Missile Shoots a missile that can go through anything to reach its target. Ending: "Please sir," you say. "I just want to.. to be alive again." For the last five years you have been a spirit, a ghost, a dead guy. Stabbed by a maniac serial killer at a local circus, you were killed instantly. Since then, your soul has been wandering the Earth in search of a way to come back to life. Now you have your chance. As winner of Twisted Metal, Calypso must grant you ANY wish you ask for. And he does. In a flash of bright, white light, you are alive again.You race off into the LA night, heading home to be with your wife and little girl who was born three days after you died. Your heart is racing and tears are streaming down your face. It feels great to be alive...again!! "Lost" Ending: After Scott returns to life, Calypso shoots him dead to display that he can "giveth and can taketh away". He tells Scott that he could possibly re-re-gain his life in next year's competition. Twisted Metal 2 Spectre is driven by a 32 years old man called Ken Masters, who dreams of fame and fortune. However, if he wins, he just may find out that there are worse things than being unknown. Character Info "I remember back when I was a kid, everyone ignored me, in fact, they still do. That has to change, right? I can't be a loser forever. In fact, I'm gonna get help from Calypso when I win this contest, I know just what to ask him for." Special: 'Ghost Missiles Spectre sends out missiles with unparalleled homing capabilities... not to mention the ability to travel through walls. '''Ending: ' As an actor, Ken wishes that everyone would know who he is and that the whole world would see his face. Calypso grants his wish by stretching his face around the entire world. '''Note: '''He shares the Same name with Ken Masters from the Street Fighter Series Twisted Metal 3 Spectre returns to Twisted Metal 3. This time, the car is operated by a ladies man named Lance Wilder who desires fame. He drives a Blue Dodge Viper SR. Character Info "Attention ladies! Please don't push - there is plenty of me to go around! And of course, I will be signing autographs after I win the Twisted Metal tournament. Line up for a ride in my bitchin' hot rod! Leggy blondes in front, please!" '''Special Weapon: '''Ghost Missiles- Fires a homing missile that flies through objects and hits the target. '''Ending: '''Lance Wilder desired to be famous and on TV ALL the time. Calypso granted the wish by trapping him inside of a television. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Spectre returns to Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. The vehicle is operated by a shy boy who wears a ghost costume and enters the tournament in searching for his long lost father. Character Info This shy boy enters the contest in search of his long lost father. Little does he know, he is about to discover a strange connection to Twisted Metal tournaments of the past. '''Special Weapon: '''Fires three homing ghosts at the opponent. '''Ending: Billy Calypso gives Spectre a locket and leaves. He looks inside and finds his dad's picture as well as key to the car, Spectre. We see his car driving off. Twisted Metal: Black "My Prince Charming is out there, I know he is. I'll find him, even if I have to go through each and every man one at a time." - ''Bloody Mary In Black, Spectre is driven by Bloody Mary. Since childhood, Mary was unlucky with love; as a young girl, she worked up the nerve to tell a boy her feelings for him, but the boy pushed her into the mud, chanting, "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, you're just an ugly fat cow!" A constant victim of "always a bridesmaid, never a bride" as an adult, watching her friends get married one by one took a toll on her sanity; eventually she was placed on medication. Some time after she had come off of the medication, she was once again a bridesmaid at a friend's wedding. The friend, Kristen, tossed the bouquet to her, but she missed when she tried to grab it. This set her off; she picked up the cake knife and stabbed Kristen in the abdomen, killing her. She dragged the body into a dressing room, bolted the door, and put on the bloody wedding dress, believing herself to be the most beautiful bride. Sometime after, she was placed in Blackfield Asylum. One day, Calypso visited her and invited her to the Twisted Metal tournament, promising to give her her true love should she win. Mary gladly accepted. After winning the contest, Calypso fulfilled his promise and presented her with a husband, with whom she instantly fell in love. The man had a large, poorly stitched gash across his head; Calypso had "made a few modifications" to him, either lobotomizing him or placing a implant in his brain to make him love Mary. Just as he was carrying Mary out, he regained some of his sense and sputtered, "I...will never...love you." Enraged, Mary bludgeoned the man to death. She drove away in Spectre, vowing to find her husband in Midtown. Twisted Metal: Head-on Spectre returns to Twisted Metal: Head-on. He is operated by a man named Chuckie Floop. He wins the vehicle in a radio contest, and he enters the contest and is ready to wish. Character Info A popular radio station recieves a confusing prize, from an anonoymous source. The prize? A "special" vehicle to compete in a contest called Twisted Metal, and all you have to do to win is be the 7th caller. Of course, the DJ's have no clue what they're giving away and the 7th caller, Chuckie Floop is just happy to win something. Chuckie doesn't realize what he is in for and discovers from the mysterious contest creator that the winner will be granted any wish they desire. Not sure how this contest works or how anyone can grant wishes, Chuckie's mind focuses on the important "what will I wish for?" Special: Ghost Missiles-Fires a bluish-white missile that can go through objects to find the target '''Ending:' Before meeting Calypso, Chuckie listens to the radio, about him continuing his winning ways (winning the radio prize and then the entire contest.) Upon greeting Calypso, "Here I am. Ok winner, right? Big time. Not a loser...winner." To Calypso, he was happy for it and explained that the prize was a wish to what he likes. Chuckie thinks for a moment and declares to have money. Calypso gives him his prize by dropping a huge ton of cash over him, killing him. Trivia *Scott Campbell is one of the creators of Twisted Metal. *The name "Ken Masters" also belongs to a prominent recurring character in the "Street Fighter" series of video fighting games. Strangely enough this Ken is also portrayed in some official fictions to be an actor, starring in martial arts films. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Characters